Beat Drop
by right move
Summary: Alex, Antonio s younger sister has to move to London and attend a new school. Her life sucks, until Alfred has a great idea...  Rated T for language and song lyrics, SuFin,Spamano, GerIta, England/Alex  OC


**_Hey there!_**

This is my first story in this fandom, that is written in English. It´s basically about my OC Alessandra, representing Catalonia. I use only human names and the countries are "normal" students...

Ah yeah... Hetalia doesn´t belong to me, I only own the idea and my OC.

I would be really happy, if I get some reviews, since I want to know how good my writing style is and if there is any chance for this fanfiction to survive...

Let´s start!

* * *

><p>„Entre Flores, Fandanguillos y alegrias, nacio en España la tierra del amor"<p>

"Stop that... Stupid mobile..."

"Solo dios pudiera hacer tanta belleza, y es imposible que puedan haber dos"

I sit up and look at my clock radio. Half past eleven P.M.

My hand reaches out, tale the phone and I try to read the letters on the display. "Antonio calling" it says.

"Hola, nena"

"You know what time it is here in Barcelona?"

"Sí?"

"And why are you calling me than at this hour?" I need my sleep. Seriously.

"I just wanted to remind you of tomorrow" he says, laughing. Stupid brother.

"Yeah.. Gracies..."

Why does he do this? Tomorrow is going to be a bad day. I have to move to London. A Londres!

This city may be big and beautiful, but it is raining all the time. And it´s foggy.

"Oh come on! The city is beautiful and it´s not that bad. The people are nice too... Wait... Hold on"

I hear someone shouting, swearing and then there´s silence. What was that?

"You will like it here!"

"You sound like mamá and papá"

It´s all my parents fault that I have to move to London. "So that we can all live together".

Truth be told: My father is in New York, working for his company and my mother is somewhere in the

outback of Australia, searching for some kind of frogs. Or insects? Who knows...

"Like I said before... You will like it!"

"What is the weather like in London right now?"

"It´s raining"

"Ha!"

It´s raining. It is always raining in London. This should really be a law of nature.

"But you get used to the rain"

"We´ll see... I should sleep now" I state while I am looking outside the window. It´s a starry night and

I know, that this will be my last starry night for a long time. I don´t think that there will be nights like

this in London.

"Sí. Buenas noches, nena"

"Bona nit"

I press the red button and switch my mobile of. Don´t need any more interruptions. Tomorrow´s

going to be my last day in this school. My last day in Barcelona. The last day of my old life. Okay, now I´m exaggerating.

The next morning has come early. I haven´t slept enough and now I look like crap. I have glassy and

red eyes, I´m pale and my hair looks absolutely horrible. Well. Life sucks.

I go downstairs, take an apple and drink a glass of milk. I can´t eat more in the morning, because if I

eat too much my stomach begins to hurt and then I´m even more pissed off then usually. I´m not that

kind of girl, that would ever go in the classroom and greet everyone with a happy "Good morning".

I´m more that kind of girl,that would answer "Fuck off".

I walk to school and try to enjoy it as much as possible. In front of the school I meet my friends and

they don´t look much better.

School ends at half past two and we get our school reports for the first term and now it´s time to say

"Farewell"

My friend and I walk outside the school.

"When are you leaving?" one of them asks.

"In...Four hours"

I sight heavily. In four hours I´m going to leave my hometown, the town, where I was born. How

sentimental. I try to forget those thoughts and listen to what my friends say. They give me a book

and I have to promise that I´ll open it, as soon as I´m lonely. Not before.

What is in this book? Antidepressants? Alcohol? Drugs?

I´m sitting in the airplane and listen to music. I try to calm down. It´s not like I´m afraid of flying but I

don´t like it.

Like in every plane there´s a screen, where you can watch movies or you can see the weather

forecast for your destination.

London... 7,5 °C.

It´s not that cold. I´ve expected lower temperatures.

The arrival at London/Heathrow is nothing special. It is always the same. As a European you don´t

have to go through the passport control, you stand in front of the conveyor and wait for your

suitcase. Fortunately mine is red and I only have to wait a few minutes. I look for the exit and follow

the signs. The exit hall is huge and I wonder how Antonio will see me. I´m not huge and easily to miss.

Since I haven´t found my brother after twenty minutes of searching, I step outside and take a deep

breath of English air.

"Alex!"

I turn around and see my brother, smiling as usual.

"Hola"

He hugs me and nearly crashes my bones.

"Hola, Toni" I say, give him a kiss on the check.

He lets me down and kisses my too.

"You look good"

"Lie" I answer.

"Dios, I missed you"

Antonio hugs me again.

After some more hugs and kisses, he takes my suitcase and we go to the tube. We´re talking much,

since I haven´t seen him for quite a long time. We´ve talked a lot on the phone, but it´s not the same

than talking to him in person.

As we are standing in front of our home, I begin to miss Barcelona. The house looks exactly the same

than the other houses in the street. Our house in Barcelona is colourful, has a nice garden... This one

haven´t got a garden.

"Estás bien?" I get asked by my brother.

"..."

"Aw, come on. Smile!"

"Let´s just go inside, okay?"

Antonio nods and we go inside. It´s warm and it looks a bit more familiar to me. The walls are painted

in cream white like our entrance back in Spain.

"And this is your sister?"

* * *

><p>Translation (I will only translate the most important words and phrases. I will use some of them quite often, so I will not translate it more than once or twice)<p>

Hola, nena! (span.) - Hey, (little) girl!

Gracies (cat.) - Thanks

Estás bien? (span.) - Are you okay?

I would really appreciate reviews.

Over and out!


End file.
